


Their little toy

by Aprilcuhh



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bondage, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilcuhh/pseuds/Aprilcuhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys find out louis kink and have no problem with making him feel happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their little toy

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not about bdsm I don't know a lot about to actual write a story based around it so it's just bondage so don't get confused

"I'm so bored" Niall said. They were currently on the bus waiting for louis to come back from the store to make dinner.

"Well what do you guys want to do" Harry says 

"There's not really much to do here" Niall says 

"Let's just talk then" Liam suggest 

"I mean I guess, what do you guys want to talk about then" Niall says 

"Well Niall is always talking about how horny he is, so let's talk about our kinks" Zayn says 

"That's not a bad idea, so I'm going to start off and say that I'm into bondage" Harry says 

"Okay well mines is a little weird but I like pet play" Zayn says 

"What is that" Liam ask

"It's when you treat someone like a dog, is that weird" Zayn says 

"No it's not, actually I think it sounds kinda hot" Liam says 

"It's not as weird as mines. I like tying people to tables" Niall says 

The boys look at him confused. 

"What" Niall says "What do you mean" harry says 

"I like tying people to tables, so when I'm eating or something I can have a nice view" Niall explains

Once the boys understand what he means they all agree that , that is a wonder idea

"Okay well, I don't really have one, it's more someone I would like to do it to" Liam says 

"Really who" Harry asked

"Ok this might seem strange but ... Louis" Liam says as he looks up at the boys and they don't seem as disgusted as he thought.

"Are you guys ok with that" Liam asked 

"To be honest, I've been wanting to fuck louis since I first say him" harry says 

"Yeah me and Zayn agree with that completely" Niall has as Zayn nods 

"Okay now I don't feel weird anymore" Liam says

"So we all agree that we want to fuck louis in 'special' ways right" Harry says 

"Yes" the boys say together

"Should we ask him" Harry says 

"Do you think he would even want to" Liam says

"Of course he would, I mean why wouldn't he" harry says 

What the boys didn't know was that louis was already inside the bus. Thankfully for them he didn't hear anything

"I would want to do what" louis says as he entered the room. The boys looked up at him with a scary look in their faces.

"Is there something wrong" louis asked as he was bringing to get a little worried. 

"Hi louis when did you get here" zayn asked

"I jus came in right now" louis said 

"Did you hear what we were talking about" Liam asked him

"No I didn't" louis said 

"Ok that's good, but can you come sit down we actually wanted to ask you something" harry said 

"Why what's wrong, did I do something wrong" louis asked

"Of course not, now stop worrying and come sit down" harry says. Louis does as he's told and goes to sit down next to harry.

"So what's up" louis says 

"Do you like getting tied up" Niall yells. Louis looked at him shocked.

"Niall you can't just ask him like that" Liam says 

"Well how else was I suppose to tell him" Niall says 

"Anyways, this didn't really go as planned but do you louis" harry asked. Louis looked at the boys nervously not knowing what to say.

"Come on louis , there's nothing to be afraid of just answer the question" Liam says 

"I guess you guys never knew about my turn ons right" louis says. The boys looked at him confused.

"What do you mean" harry asked

"My biggest turn on, getting tied up, being controlled, and treated like a toy" louis said. The boys still looked shocked. They never knew this about louis but at the same time they didn't have a problem with that.

"Are you serious, why didn't you ever tell us this" zayn said.

"Cause I dint want you guys to think I'm weird" louis said

"Louis we would never think your weird" harry said as he caressed Louis's cheek.

"And lucky for you that's what turns us on" Liam pointed out

"Would you like to be our little sex toy, let us play with you whenever we want" harry says. Louis gets hard just at the thought. He just stays silent not knowing if they were being serious.

"Louis there is nothing to be scared of, we are just trying to make you feel good, we know you want this and we want this too, we will take good care of you" harry says trying to make louis feel comfortable as possible.

"Okay ... I-I'll do it " louis finally says 

"I can't wait to get started" harry says 

"How about we go but some supplies while you get dinner ready, we already know what we want to do with you when we get back" Liam says as him and the rest of the boys stood up.

Louis rushed to the little kitchen they had in their bus and began taking to food out if the bags.

Just has they boys were about to leave harry turned around and said "oh and louis, we want you to be naked by the time we come back"

And with that they left.


End file.
